Cartas a la estrella fugaz
by Misses Histery
Summary: Drabble. El enviarse cartas era ya una costumbre de 6 meses, una hermosa costumbre que sólo ella, él y el cartero conocían.
1. Cartas a la Estrella Fugaz

**¡Hola! Soy Feer, y, estoy nerviosa porque éste es mi primer Mina/Yaten, mi pareja favorita de Sailor Moon. Bueno, ya que prácticamente soy nueva en ésta sección de Sailor Moon, les diré que mi forma de escribir, es sumamente... rara (?) Jajajaja, no, bueno, en realidad, yo suelo escribir fics que contienen Lemmon, raro es el fic que no contiene Lemmon, sin embargo debo aclarar que éste relato NO contiene Lemmon, así que no se emociones, tal vez cuando éste más familiarizada por aquí, suba uno C; Pero por ahora, les dejo éste fic, espero que sea de su agrado, si fue así dejen review, si no les gustó, también dejen review, jajajajaja.**

**Disclamer. Los personajes, desgraciadamente, no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

_**Cartas a la estrella fugaz.**_

El sol brillaba en esplendor, la brisa era relajante y se podía escuchar a la gente que iba y venía frente a su casa, ya que su ventana daba a la calle, podía observar con detenimiento y apreciación a esas personas.

Miró de nuevo la hoja en blanco y su bolígrafo preferido de Sailor V, mercancía que hace tiempo había adquirido cuando las Sailors Scouts aún defendían la tierra de ciertas anomalías, pero desde la batalla con Galaxia, todo se había tranquilizado, al menos para la gente, porque a ella se le alborotaban las hormonas cada que llegaba el correo, y la razón de éste comportamiento algo usual en la gran Minako Aino, es que siempre le llegaba una carta con una rosa _amarilla _seca, en el sobre y el inigualable perfume de aquel muchacho. El enviarse cartas era ya una costumbre de 6 meses, una hermosa costumbre que sólo ella, él y el cartero conocían.

Agarró un lápiz y otra hoja diferente a la que tenía y comenzó a hacer un borrador, siempre hacía mínimo 12 o 13 borradores antes de escribir la carta que mandaría al lejano planeta de Kinmoku, y varias personas se preguntarían cómo logran llegar las cartas, bien, ese secreto sólo lo conocía el cartero, al cual nunca ha visto, pues cada que llega la carta ansiada de cada mes, ella apenas regresa de la escuela o del templo Hikawa. Era un misterio hasta para ella misma, pero en la primera carta, él le indicó que su respuesta debía dejarla en el buzón y que la carta llegaría a su destino, y así pasó. Revisó el diccionario una, dos, varias veces, no quería que él se burlara de ella como en la primera carta, así que usó su mejor escritura y empezó a redactar. Recordaba algunas cosas detalladas de sus cartas por la manera en que él las respondía.

_-"Los días de paz continúan, es tan aburrido que podría quedarme dormida durante un milenio entero"_

_-"Sí tú te quedarás dormida un milenio, yo lo haría también, para que al despertar, siguiéramos encontrándonos"_

A Mina, se le ponía la piel chinita de tan sólo recordar aquellas bellas expresiones utilizadas por pate del peliplata, la volvían loca, literalmente.

Seguía escribiendo, y le contó sus experiencias del último mes, le contó cómo se encontraban las chicas, cómo iba a reprobar más de tres materias – Esto es un poco innecesario de contar – Dijo la rubia agarrando la goma, pero no borró nada, no hay nada mejor que la sinceridad.

"_Varios chicos apuestos me han invitado al baile de primavera, pero aún no sé con quién asistir, o si asistiré, ya que, ni Amy, ni Lita han recibido una invitación al baile, bueno supongo que Andrew no se tardará mucho e invitará a Lita, pero no puedo dejar a Amy sola, espero que alguien bueno la invite ya. _

_Con cariño. Minako Aino"._

Ahora tenía que esperar la respuesta tan esperada el siguiente mes.


	2. Cartas a Venus

**Hola a todos o/ lamento tardarme, pero les diré que soy malísima para hacer historias continuas, si ustedes entran a mi cuenta podrán ver que la mayoría de MIS historias (ya que ésta cuenta también la usa otra amiga) son One-shot, pero me esforcé en darle una continuación a ésta n.n**

**NatuOhDarling. Qué bueno que te gustó mi idea, y sí, aquí está la continuación, lamento haber tardado, espero que te guste también... Ésta sí la hice un poco más larga.**

**martavivi. Jajajajaja, pues sí, aquí ya quedará claro quién es el cartero C; Y no te preocupes, no metí a Seiya ni a Serena, porque no soy partidaria de esa pareja, y cuando hago algo de una pareja me enfoco en esos dos sin meter a otra pareja.**

**Tarrant Hightopp. :O ¿Te dejé intrigado? ¬u¬ ¡Qué bien! Eso quiere decir que entonces voy por buen camino, jajajaja y aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.**

**Claireleven. No pensaba hacerla tan tierna, pero así surgió y me gustó y lo que más que gustó fue que a los lectores les haya gustado también, sinceramente, la personalidad de Yaten siempre me pareció tan... fría y dura, y pensaba "Qué patán" pero eso enamora a las chicas XD así que también es justo mencionar su lado tierno y bondadoso.**

**Bueno, aclaro, a Yaten lo describo como mujer porque está en su planeta y ahí tiene su forma femenina. **

**A leer.**

* * *

_**Cartas a Venus.**_

Una peli plata escribía con fluidez una carta que prometía perfecta redacción y texto, se detenía de vez en cuando sólo para rectificar su ortografía y caligrafía, usaba una de esas plumas que tienen tintero, acostumbradas en su planeta natal. A su lado izquierdo yacía una hoja blanca decorada monamente con dibujitos hechos por la misma persona que había escrito aquella carta que tenía un olor particular, le gustaba tenerla cerca, ya que el perfume de esa carta le hacía recordarla y le inspiraba al momento de escribir.

Lamentaba sólo escribirle una vez al mes, pero como Sailor Scout, tenía la obligación de cuidar a su princesa, así como cierta Venus a la suya. Su mente empezó a divagar lentamente la primera vez que se decidió escribirle una carta, estaba aburrido, y recordó su estadía en la Tierra, cuanto se divirtió gracias a las Scouts se la Tierra, especialmente a la chica que siempre porta ese enorme moño rojo en la cabeza _– Paranoica – _pensó la chica de hermosos ojos verdes con una sonrisa en los labios, y siguió recordando, era un día común y corriente, estaba sentada leyendo, sin embargo ese libro ya lo había degustado como 6 veces, miró su pluma y tintero y una hoja en blanco _– No es una mala idea, además, somos… amigos – _Tomó esos objetos y escribió, cuando terminó la metió en un sobre junto con una rosa amarilla, estaba seca.

Pensó después cómo se la podía mandar, por la distancia de su planeta a la tierra, podría tardar semanas, o meses, y quería que la recibiera ya.

-Healer – La aludida se giró a ver a la persona que la llamaba.

-Sailor Maker – Respondió mientras veía como la recién llegada se sentaba en uno de los sillones de aquella inmensa sala.

-¿A quién le darás esa carta? Puedo percibir muchos anhelos hacia la persona a la que se la escribiste.

La oji verde se sonrojó – No es de tu incumbencia, Maker – Sentenció mirando a otro lado.

-Ajá, no me digas que es para esa chica, Sailor Venus.

Healer no respondió y ante esto, Maker dio por concluido que sí era para ella.

-No sé cómo entregársela, si se la mando por medio de un mensajero llegará en medio año a la Tierra.

-¿Por qué no se la entregas tú?

-¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-Sailor Fighter está con la Princesa, yo iré a custodiar las puertas del castillo, así que date prisa, procura que nadie te vea, y no te quedes mucho tiempo allá.

Sailor Healer le sonrió a la castaña y asintió – Gracias, me iré enseguida.

Lo demás, bueno, llegó a la Tierra deseando recordar en dónde estaba la casa de la chica, cuando recordó la dejó en su buzón y miró hacía la ventana de la habitación de Mina, y sonrió, ahora ella debería estar en la escuela. Y se marchó, pero regresaría, quería conocer la respuesta de la muchacha.

Abrió los ojos para dejar de recordar, había terminado la carta, impecable, cómo él. Echó un vistazo a la carta recibida: "_Varios chicos guapos me han invitado al baile de primavera, pero aún no sé con quién asistir"_

Se dirigió a la salida del Palacio, y emprendió la ida a la Tierra, mientras viajaba recordó lo que le había escrito:

"_¿Un baile?, sería divertido asistir, además… tengo ganas de darte una rosa que no esté seca, en tus propias manos."_


End file.
